Destiny of love
by Changmin loppie
Summary: Kyuhyun malaikat polos dan kekanakan yang diberikan tugas untuk turun ke bumi dan menjadi pendamping Siwon pemuda yang baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan. Ini akan menjadi kisah awal kyuhyun untuk memulai dirinya menjadi malaikat yang sempurna, yakni menginjakan kaki di dunia yang fana dan kejam. Bertemu dengan takdir yang tak akan bisa ia hindari. WonKyu


**Title : ****Destiny of Love**

**Genre : ****Romance Drama**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun Choi Siwon**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Note : Sebenarnya saya baru saja menghapus fanfic yang judulnya Sweet Mate Story. entahlah rasanya saya ga bakal sanggup buat lanjutin tuh ff, jadi ya lebih baik dihilangkan dari peredaran. sebelumnya maaf buat reader yang udah rnr karena fanficnya saya hapus. **

**PROLOG**

**Cho kyuhyun** adalah malaikat polos dan kekanakan yang diberikan tugas oleh Ketua para malaikat yakni Kim Heechul agar tururn ke bumi dan menjadi pendamping Siwon untuk sementara. Kyuhyun selama ini belum pernah turun dari kayangan, dan ini akan menjadi kisah awal kyuhyun untuk memulai diirnya menjadi malaikat yang sempurna, yakni menginjakan kaki di dunia yang fana dan kejam.

**Choi Siwon**, pria yang baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya akibat kecelakaan. Frustasi dengan hidupnya, akhrinya pria dengan dimple dan eyes cold ini memilih untuk hidup secara amburadul, makan tak teratur, kerjanya setiap hari hanya keluar masuk bar, dan tidak memperdulikan nasib perusahaan ayahnya yang hampir bangkrut.

**.**

**.**

**Destiny of Love**

**.**

**.**

BRUK!

Tubuh mungil kyuhyun terhempas tepat diatas badan tegap siwon yang sekarang sedang tidur telentang diatas karpet bulu miliknya.

"Aishh… nafasnya sungguh bau! Heechul hyung, aku mau ganti majikan!" pekik kyuhyun keras kearah langit-langit rumah siwon yang sekarang terpampang wajah lebar heechul bagaikan di layar bioskop.

Dengan sedikit helaan nafas heechul kemudian menatap kyuhyun tajam.

"Dia yang menjadi takdir mu kyu! Jaga dan rawatlah pemuda ini. Hyung janji 3 bulan lagi kau akan dijemput kembali ke kayangan sebagai malaikat yang sempurna."

"taa..tapi hyung,"

"Aish, apa lagi?!"

"Haruskah dia?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tubuh dekil siwon jijik.

"Yap! Goodbye kyuhyunnie, 3 bulan lagi kita bertemu."

Heechul mengerlingkan matanya dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

Siwon memijit kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut. Tangan kanan siwon hendak mengambil air yang ada diatas nakas, tapi sebuah beban yang sangat terasa dilengannya membuat siwon mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur, siwon menatap pemuda dengan kaus dan celana panjang putih yang saat ini sedang terlelap damai disampingnya.

"_Namja?"_

Merasa ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya siwon mengucek matanya berulang-ulang, tapi tetap saja wajah pemuda yang lumayan manis itu tidak menghilang dari penglihatannya sedikitpun dan ia si pemuda dengan pakaian serba putih dan kulit yang tak kalah putih juga sedang terlelap menggunakan lenggannya sebagai bantal.

"_Apakah aku mulai gila? Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Yaish.. sekkiya, ayo menghilang dari penglihatan !"_

"eungg…"

"Yak! Siapa kau?" tanya siwon frustasi dan memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

Siwon tetap mengarahkan atensinya ke arah kyuhyun yang sedang mengucek kedua matanya.

"Aku takdir mu. Selama tiga bulan aku akan tinggal disini. Hoamm.. tak bisakah kita tidur lagi hyung? Semalaman aku sampai tidak bisa tidur memikirkan takdir menjijikan ini!"

"Mwoya?!"

Dengan perasaan kesal siwon menatap kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Apa? Jangan menatap ku seperti itu choi siwon."

"kau! Dari mana kau tau nama ku?" siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun kemudian menatap kyuhyun sengit.

"Ahaa.. kau pasti fans terselubung ku kan? Aku tau aku tampan dan mempesona, tapi akhir-akhir ini mood ku sedang buruk. **Jadi cepat keluar dari rumah ku!**"

"yah! Sudah ku katakan kalau aku takdir mu Choi Siwon!"

Tanpa memperdulikan alasan yang akan dijelaskan kyuhyun, siwon langsung mengangkat kyuhyun ala karung beras kemudian berjalan kedepan pintu apartementnya dan tanpa berperikemanusiaan pemuda dengan tampang amburadul ini menghempaskan tubuh kyuhyun ke lantai tanpa memperdulikan pekikan kesakitan dari pemuda manis dihadapannya.

"Pergi dan jangan kembali!"

BRAK!

.

* * *

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Yap! Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk kuliah semenjak kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya tiga minggu lalu. Jangan tanya kenapa!

Siwon hanya menuruti kehendak Kang kyojun asisten pribadi keluarga Choi yang saat ini sedang menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya yang hampir bangkrut.

"Siwon-ah."

Tepukan kecil di bahu siwon membuat ia mengalihkan atensinya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"oh! Lee donghae"

"Brother Siwon-ah, apa yang membuat mu kembali menginjakkan kaki disini hah? Bukankah terakhir aku melihat mu kau baru keluar dari bar?" goda donghe sambil menarik lengan siwon agar berjalan berdampingan bersamanya.

Sementara siwon hanya dapat memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan donghae.

Siwon mengehela nafasnya sebal. Pemuda pendek berwajah ikan nemo ini memang sangat menyebalkan dan siwon yakin sebentar lagi seseorang akan datang mengganggunya dengan spesies yang berbeda dari donghae.

"Kau tidak suka aku kembali kuliah hae?" tanya siwon penuh penekanan membuat donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"bu..bukan begitu won, aku hanya... –"

Belum selesai donghae menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba pekikan keras dari arah lorong sebelah kiri membuat siwon langsung memijit keningnya pusing.

"Oh, Jesus! Choi Siwon comeback hae! Woah, aku yakin semalam kepalanya baru saja terbentur."

"_Aish! Eunhyuk sialan" _

"kenapa ? kau juga tak senang aku kembali hyuk?" siwon memandang sinis eunhyuk

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan monyet?" pekik siwon mendapati eunhyuk yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapannya sambil mengecek seluruh tubuhnya.

"_gila!"_

Geram dengan tingkah laku aneh kedua—sahabatnya—Siwon secara brutal menghempaskan tangan eunhyuk yang masih bertengger disisi wajahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan EunHae yang hanya terkikik geli dengan sifat siwon.

"Lihat hae, dia tak suka dicemaskan tapi juga tak suka diabaikan. ck, kekanakan."

Donghae mengukir senyum sambil membalas perkataan eunhyuk.

"Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi dia pasti akan kembali ketabiat aslinya. Choi siwon penuh karisma dan sangat menyebalkan."

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya, Ia merasa bosan. Sudah 10 jam ia berjalan luntang-lantung tak tentu arah karena tindakan keji siwon dan akhirnya malaikat dengan sifat kekanakan ini kembali ke dalam apartement milik Choi Siwon.

"Arght! tak bisakah aku mengganti takdir!" pekik kyuhyun histeris sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar diatas sofa hitam milik siwon.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, sedikitpun kyuhyun tak mengalihkan atensinya dari barang-barang yang berada didapur. Walaupun ia malaikat, tapi tetap saja kyuhyun merasa lapar seperti manusia lainnya.

"Hanya ada roti." Tutur kyuhyun sedih menatap isi kulkas siwon yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Kau!"

Suara bentakan dari arah belakang membuat kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Secara perlahan kyuhyun mulai mengarahkan atensinya kebelakang, dan benar saja Choi Siwon ia disitu dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk?!" tanya siwon penuh penekanan disetiap kata yang keluar dari bibir jokernya.

"itu emm….karena aku—"

"**STOP!** Jangan katakan kau berada disini karena kau takdir ku!"

Siwon berjalan maju kedepan kyuhyun kemudian menunjukkan jari telunjuknya di depan kening kyuhyun kemudian siwon mengetuk-ngetuk kening kyuhyun menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Takdir?! Cih.. bilang saja kau penguntit."

"Aku bukan penguntit siwon hyung!" tegas kyuhyun sebal dengan bibir yang dipoutkan dan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di depan dadanya. Ekspresi setiap kali ia sudah merasa kesal.

"Lihat… kau bahkan tau nama ku, kau tahu kode apartement ku, kau! Geez."

"Hyung—siwon hyung~"

"Apalagi?!"

"aku lapar hyung.." kyuhyun menatap kyuhyun dengan raut wajah memelas dan pandangan bak puppy yang mau ditinggal majikannya.

"haahhhh.."

"hyung~"

"Baiklah. Selesai makan kau harus keluar dari apartement ku ara?!"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia sedang mempertimbangkan ucapan siwon. Jari telunjuknya ia ketukkan ke dagu tanda kyuhyun sedang berpikir serius. Dan siwon malah mendecak gemas melihat tingkah kyuhyun.

"Hanya mengatakan YA apa susahnya?" tanya siwon gemas membuat kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi untuk beberapa jam mungkin bisa." Lirih kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa senang dalam hati. Melihat raut wajah melas kyuhyun, kerutan di dahinya dan juga tangan yang mengelus-elus perutnya tanda ia kelaparan membuat siwon mau tak mau tertawa lebar.

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah hyung." Tegas kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun melahap rakus ramen buatan siwon sehingga membuat remah-remah ramen bersebaran di pipi gembilnya. Kedua bola mata bonekannya menatap siwon dengan pandangan kagum.

"Siwon hyung, ini makanan terlezat yang pernah aku makan.." tukas kyuhyun dengan pipi yang menggembung dan kedua jempol yang ia berikan di depan wajah siwon.

"huh? Kau sepertinya berasal dari keluarga kurang mampu kyu."

"Aku tidak seperti itu hyung." Balas kyuhyun sengit.

Tsk! Siapa yang mau dikatakan berasal dari keluarga kurang mampu?! Bahkan dikayangan sana kyuhyunlah malaikat terkaya. Choi siwon pabbo.

"Hyung aku kenyang ~"

Siwon memijit pelipisnya. "kau sudah kenyang dan sekarang keluar dari apartement ku!"

"Hyung ~~"

"Keluar!"

"Baiklah baiklah! Aku keluar sekarang Choi Siwon yang terhormat, tapi hanya beberapa jam!"

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pintu depan. Kakinya ia hentakkan tanda pemuda manis ini sangat kesal. Meras siwon tak dapat melihatnya lagi kyuhyun langsung menghilang dari dalam apartement.

"Choi Siwon menyebalkan!"

.

* * *

.

Siwon membasuh wajahnya. Kedua mata kelamnya menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang terlihat lelah. Hari ini genap tiga minggu dua hari lama kepergian orang tuanya. Pandangan siwon menerawang mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Kang kyojun selaku asisten pribadi ayahnya sewaktu hidup dulu.

_"Perusahaan Tuan Choi diambang kehancuran tuan. Saya mohon kepada anda untuk segera menuntaskan kuliah anda. Ini semester terakhir, anda harus segera memperbaiki keadaan ekonomi perusahaan yang hampir gulung tikar."_

Siwon membasuh wajahnya kasar.

"aishh!"

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruangan perpustakaan pribadi miliknya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan pemuda berdimple ini kalau sebelum tidur ia harus membaca buku terlebih dahulu. Siwon memang mengidap penyakit insomnia sejak ia kelas dua SMA dan hal yang bisa membuatnya terlelap hanya membaca buku.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke ujung tembok, tangannya hendak mengambil buku yang berjudul Quotes to live your life, tapi saat melihat bayangan yang sedikit janggal disamping rak buku sangat menarik perhatian siwon. Atensinya semakin ia perdalam kearah—

_"kaki?"_—batin siwon bingung.

Siwon mensejajarkan badannya menatap pemuda yang sekarang sedang terlelap damai sambil bersender di bantal bulu miliknya tempat siwon biasa membaca.

"kau!" pekik siwon keras sambil menekan hidung kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun langsung mengerjabkan matanya.

"ah.. siwon hyung, bolehkah aku menginap di kamar mu?" tanya kyuhyun dengan mata boneka yang mengerjab polos membuat siwon rasanya ingin mencabik-cabik wajah kyuhyun.

"Oh Tuhan, aku bisa gila! makhluk apa yang kau kirim ke rumah ku?!"

siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

**TBC**

**For next chapter:**

"Kyuhyun, kenapa menungguku ? sudah ku katakan kau pulang dahulu."

"tapi hyung..."

"sekarang kau demamkan! ayo pulang."

.

.

"Hyung.." igau kyuhyun

"cih, malaikat ternyata bisa sakit juga. Dan malaikat yang sakit itu lebih merepotkan dari manusia biasa."

"Maaf~"

"Sekarang buka baju mu."

"Mwo? untuk apa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun dengan mata membulat besar.

"Aku akan menormalkan suhu badan mu bodoh."

.

.

**Terakhir maaf bila banyak typo ataupun alur yang aneh. ^^ Salam hangat buat semuanya yang mau baca.**

***Gandeng Chami pulang***


End file.
